Late Night with Todd
"Late Night with Todd & Riley" is the second episode of the second season, and the forty-second episode of The Replacements. Synopsis When Riley tries to get back at Sierra for not being invited to her party, Sierra actually apologizes. Riley invites Sierra to her sleepover, but Tasumi believes that Sierra is up to something. Meanwhile, Todd and his friends watch a scary movie without Agent K's permission. Plot Act I Riley believes she and Johnny are officially a couple, even though they've only been on two dates. Then she discovers that Sierra threw a huge pool party and didn't invite her. Tasumi thinks that Sierra is jealous because Riley is dating Johnny, so Riley plans to throw a bigger party without Sierra. That afternoon, Agent K lets Riley have a sleepover on Saturday. Todd also had a sleepover scheduled for Saturday. Mr. and Mrs. Daring agree to let Riley and Todd have sleepovers on the same night. Todd is excited to watch scary movies with his friends, but Agent K forbids it because Todd would get nightmares. The next day, Riley arrives at school dressed as a princess. She invites almost every girl to her sleepover, even Shelton's sister Shelly. Surprisingly, Sierra apologizes for not inviting Riley to her pool party, explaining that she really was jealous of Riley. Riley forgives Sierra and invites her to the sleepover. Tasumi is still suspicious about Sierra. Act II The next night, Todd, Jacobo, Buzz, and the twins play video games. Riley tosses Shelton into Todd's room because he tagged along with Shelly. Todd has Splatter Train, a horror movie about a haunted locomotive; he had replaced the video store clerk with a Hollywood director. Meanwhile, at Riley's sleepover, Riley agrees to let Sierra do her hair. Riley's makeover looks good, but Tasumi still doesn't trust Sierra. At Todd's sleepover, the boys get scared by Splatter Train. Agent K checks on Todd's room to see what they're screaming about. Todd changes it to a Tony Zeal infomercial. At the end of the movie, Splatter Train finally gets destroyed⁠—but then it mysteriously vanishes. The boys think Splatter Train might be real after all, and it's coming to get them. At Riley's sleepover, the girls play Bad Libs and Truth or Dare. Sierra dares Riley to prank call Principal Cutler. He is at the laundromat when Riley calls him pretending to be a radio DJ, and she offers him $100 to eat his underwear. He bites off a piece of his briefs before realizing it's a prank. The principal, remembering that his cell phone has Caller ID, calls back the Daring household. Todd picks up the phone and hears a voice threatening to get him and his friends. Later, the girls all dare each other to kiss the boys at Todd's sleepover. Meanwhile, the boys are now convinced that Splatter Train is real. Todd tries to assure his friends that they're not in real danger, because Splatter Train only attack guys who've kissed girls. Suddenly, the girls rush into Todd's room and kiss the boys on their cheeks. The boys start panicking. Act III The boys head down to the garage to find Mr. and Mrs. Daring, but they panic when they hear what seems to be a chugging train (Prince Cinnamon Boots on a treadmill) and a whistle (coming from Agent K's teapot). When they reach the garage, Shelton realizes that Todd's parents are missing. They see C.A.R.'s tires and Mr. and Mrs. Daring's boots. The boys gear up to fight Splatter Train. Todd gets a hose, Buzz gets a sledgehammer, and Shelton gets an oversized nail. Todd realizes the nail is actually a railroad spike. They all run screaming out of the garage, and Todd thinks they'll be safe in the yard, but then the boys hear a chugging train and see a bright light. Riley scoops a bowl of ice cream in the kitchen. She excuses herself to find sprinkles. All of a sudden, Sierra has to go home because her dog is having a panic attack. Tasumi asks why Sierra would walk across town in the middle of the night, but Sierra leaves in tears. The bright light turns out to be from C.A.R., Agent K, and Dick Daring. Todd's mother knew that he rented Splatter Train behind her back. Todd promises never to watch another scary movie, but then he whispers to the twins that he'll rent the sequel. Sierra sees Riley waiting for her outside. Riley grabs Sierra's backpack and unloads its contents. Sierra had a digital camera with a picture of Riley kissing Jacobo, a Bad Libs page made to look like a signed diary, directions to Johnny's house, and an audio recording of Riley saying she wants to marry Jacobo. Sierra had planned to show it to Johnny. At first, Riley takes the high road by not dumping the ice cream on Sierra. But when Sierra calls Riley a goody two-shoes, Riley just couldn't help herself. Sierra, covered in ice cream, trips over a railroad spike and sees an incoming bright light. Notes * The episode's title is a reference to Late Night with Conan O'Brien. * Tasumi appears without her armor for the first time, though she still wears her helmet, gloves, and boots. * Fleemco's workers put a crown on the video store clerk's head, but it disappears as she's being carried away. * Bad Libs is an obvious parody of Mad Libs. Category:Season Two Category:Episodes